The present invention relates to the field of delivery services. More particularly, this invention relates to a means and method for hanging a load chart on a delivery vehicle.
In the field of delivery services, it is common for delivery persons to use a clipboard or a load chart when loading, unloading and organizing the contents of the vehicle to ensure efficient delivery. Various delivery papers are conventionally held on the load chart. It is desirable for the load chart to be detachably mounted to the vehicle, but existing methods typically allow the load chart to scratch the vehicle. Thus, there is a need to hang a detachable load chart from a delivery vehicle without damaging the vehicle or marring its paint job.
Therefore, the primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a means and method for hanging a detachable load chart on a delivery vehicle without damaging the vehicle.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a means and method for hanging a load chart on an existing structure of a delivery vehicle, such as a drip rail or rain gutter.
Another objective of this invention is a provision of a means for hanging a load chart on a delivery vehicle that is economical to produce, easy to use, and durable and reliable in use.
These and other objectives will be apparent to one skilled in the art from the drawings, as well as from the description and the claims which follow.